My life would suck without you
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella y edward viven juntos, tienen una pelea y edward se va. Esa misma noche, bella es despertada por el timbre. quien sera y que querra? mal sumamry. porfa pasen y dejen reviews


RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba agotada. Los restos de mis lágrimas todavía en mis ojos. Miré el reloj.

¡01:15! ¿Quién demonios toca el timbre a esta hora?

Me levante de mi cama y fui hacia la puerta, no me fijé quien era, ya que sin una llave no se podía entrar al edificio.

Abrí la puerta y allí parado frente a mi se encontraba con el rostro apenado y mirándome con arrepentimiento, el causante de mis lagrimas.

**Guess this means you're sorry  
you're standing at my door  
guess this means you take back  
what you said before  
**

Mi mente volvió hacia la tarde anterior.

FLASHBACK

Nos encontrábamos en el volvo de Edward, mi novio. Nos habíamos estacionado en la banquilla de la carretera. Estábamos perdidos, pero el no quería admitirlo. Tenía el mapa en sus manos y tenía la frente arrugada en una gran concentración.

Pase mi dedo por su frente.

_ ya deja de fruncir el seño, te llenaras de arrugas- le dije riendo.

_ JAJA, que graciosa.

_ Trae eso para acá. Tienes menos ubicación que Emmett en el centro comercial.- le arrebaté el mapa y empecé a observarlo.

_ ¿me estas llamando inútil?

_ Deja tu orgullo de lado un minuto Edward, enserio, ya quiero volver a casa. Esto no hubiese pasado si no te hubieran dado ganas de hacer escalada.

_ Oh claro. Es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa. Pues lo siento señorita perfección, por no querer estar encerrado en el departamento viendo películas como tú querías.- me dijo claramente molesto.

_ Sigue derecho un kilómetro y después dobla a la derecha.- le dije de manera cortante, odiaba cuando me llamaba señorita perfección- mientras mas rápido lleguemos a casa mejor, ya te estas poniendo algo susceptible.

El empezó a manejar nuevamente, conduciendo como loco como siempre. El resto del camino fue en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a casa me tiré al sillón y lo mire altaneramente.

**like how much you wanted  
anyone but me  
said you'd never come back  
but here you are again  
**

_ ¿que te dije? Solo tenías que darme el mapa.- le sonreí engreída. Me encantaba meterme con el.

_ ¿Acaso no puedes mantener tus comentarios para adentro tuyo Bella? Realmente me sacas de quicio.

_ Bueno, talvez deberías buscarte a alguien mas agradable, no lo se, tal vez ¿Tanya? Tú agradable y revoltosa compañera de trabajo. Ella estaría muy dispuesta a estar contigo. O con cualquier otra ya que tan difícil es estar conmigo.

_ Tal vez debería. Ya estoy arto. Puedo tener a cualquiera que yo quiera. No se por que estoy contigo.

Eso realmente me hirió. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no le dejaría con esa satisfacción de verme llorar.

Al darse cuenta de mi expresión, Edward iba a volver a hablar, pero no lo dejé.

_ Ok, entonces lárgate, pero lárgate ahora. No quiero verte. Yo también puedo tener a quien quiera.

_ Bien me voy. Mañana volveré a recoger mis cosas y no me volverás a ver nunca mas.- se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y al irse la cerró de un portazo.

En ese preciso instante Salí corriendo hacia nuestra habitación, ahora solo mía ya que el se había ido. Me lance hacia la cama y comencé a llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

FIN FLASHBACK

**cuz we belong together now  
forever united here somehow  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly  
my life would suck without you**

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y después de un minuto el se abalanzó contra mi abrazándome fuertemente. Abrazo al que yo correspondí como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

_ Lo siento Edward. No te vayas, por favor. Fui una estupida. No debí comenzar la pelea. Se que tengo mi temperamento y tu también. Pero aprenderé a cerrar la boca, lo juro. No soy nada sin ti.- le dije llorando presionada a su pecho.

**cuz we belong together now  
forever united here somehow  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly  
my life would suck without you**

_ Lo se, tranquila. Yo también lo siento. Nunca podría querer a alguien que a ti. Te amo más que a mi propia vida Bella.

**Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah**

_ Nuestras peleas son lo que nos hace fuertes, ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo. Y yo no podía evitar sumergirme en ese mar esmeralda que eran sus ojos.

_ no debería extrañarte como lo hago, pero realmente no puedo dejarte ir Edward. Te necesito conmigo siempre.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

_Supongo que debería hacer esto mas romántico, pero si lo hiciera, ya no seria yo.-dijo riendo. Yo lo miré con confusión ya que no tenia idea de lo que hablaba. Lo vi sacar algo de sus bolsillos pero el me lo oculto rápidamente.- Bella, te amo mas que a cualquier otra cosa en esta y cualquier otra galaxia que exista. Simplemente ya nada importaría sin ti. Eres todo lo que me falta, mi complemento ¿me entiendes? Por mas que nos pelemos cuatrocientas veces, siempre preferiré pelear contigo y después tener el mejor sexo de reconciliación que exista, a estar con cualquier otra persona- con la ultima frase ambos nos reímos.- amo cada cosa que hace, incluso hasta cuando me peleas. Y adoro la forma en que aguantas todos mis defectos y me comprendes siempre. Creo que ni mi madre me aguanta tanto como tu. Se que no puedo ser feliz sin ti,- Edward apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió una cajita de terciopelo revelando un hermoso anillo de oro con una esmeralda en el medio y dos pequeños diamantes a los costados.- y te juro que si aceptas ser mi esposa, pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz y tal vez enojar solo un poco. Bella, ¿te casarías con migo?-

_Oh dios mío, no puedo creer que después de lo de hoy quieras seguir estando conmigo. Por supuesto que acepto Edward. Te amo.- le dije llorando de la alegría.

El coloco el añillo en mi dedo, donde probablemente permanecería por el resto de mi vida.

El se levanto y me abrazo haciéndonos girar y riéndose con felicidad.

_Te amo Bella.

_ Como yo a ti.

Nos besamos durante largo rato hasta que el beso se torno mas apasionado, por lo que nos fuimos basándonos a nuestra habitación.

Era la mujer mas feliz en el universo, y se que jamás podría estar lejos de el, ya que honestamente mi vida apestaría sin el.


End file.
